one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bane vs Rhino
Description 2 Fighters!No Research!60 Seconds! MELEE! In Gotham City,it was chaos,Batman was killed by Bane,now that he has killed the Bat,Bane is taking over Gotham,Gotham was filled with criminals,the police were overwhelemed by thugs,Robin tried to stop Bane,but was easily defeated. Bane:You expected to defeat me? Let's see how are you feeling when you are broken. Bane picks up Robin and was about to break his back,then a voice is heard. ???:Hey,tough guy! The man comes and reveals himslef to be The Rhino. Bane throws Robin away. Bane:And who are you? The Rhino:I am The Rhino! And i will kill you! Bane:Okay then,not if i kill you first. Ill be sure to torture your soul. The Rhino:Well that will not be so easy. Go for broke! ENGAGE! 60... Bane and Rhino both charge at each other,and Bane punches Rhino in the face,then he grabbed Rhino,picked him up,and throws into a wall. Rhino gets up,then he runs at Bane and hits him with his horn,then Rhino punches Bane away. 50... Bane starts rapidly punching Rhino,then Bane smacks Rhino in his face,blood comes out of Rhino's nose,but then Rhino headbutts Bane and kicks him in the back,knocking Bane to the ground. Bane uppercutts Rhino,Rhino crashed through a window of a store. Store Owner:Oh my...AHHHHH!! The man who owns the store runs away. Bane grabs a desk and throws it at Rhino,it hits Rhino,then Bane barrages Rhino with combos,multiple punches and kicks. 40... Rhino,now mad,he grabbed a bottle of whiskey and smashed it on top of Bane's head,Bane grabs Rhino and throws him through the door. Rhino charges at Bane and starts punching Bane,then Rhino stabed Bane with his horn,Bane kicked Rhino in the stomach then Bane spins Rhino around then throws him,Rhino crashes through a wall,Bane grabs Rhino and smashes him against the ground a couple of times. 30... Bane and Rhino both punch each other in the face,then they trade their blows,they punch at each other many times,then Rhino headbutts Bane,hard,sending him back,once again,Rhino charges at Bane and hits him with his horn,knocking Bane down,Bane grabbed Rhino by his head,then Bane headbutts Rhino,Bane grabs Rhino and punches him in the face. 20... A car is driving,the car driver loses control of his vehicle,then the car is about to crash into Bane,but Bane grabs it,picks it up and throws it Rhino,Rhino destroys the car by hitting it with his horn,Bane grabed Rhino by his throat,lifted him up then slamed him into the ground hard. Rhino runs at Bane and tries to charge into him,but Bane tossed Rhino over his back,making him fall to the ground.. 10... Bane charges at Rhino and rapidly punches him. 9... Bane:Ill make sure i break your spirit... 8... Bane picks Rhino up and holds him... 7... Bane:Or your body! Then,Bane breaks Rhino's back. 6... Bane throws Rhino away. 5... As Rhino lies on the ground,Bane walks over to a huge rock. 4... Bane walks toward Rhino. 3... Bane raises the rock into the air. 2... Bane slams the rock on Rhino's head. 1... The rock crushes Rhino's skull and face. K.O! Bane walks off,continuing causing chaos in Gotham. This melee's victory goes to... Bane:i have broken the Bat! BANE! Category:'DC vs Marvel' themed One Minute Melees Category:Villain vs Villain Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees